pool boy
by gothicgirl011
Summary: Sam is a pool boy who wants to make it big in L.A but all that came crashing down when he falls in love with Mercedes whose father is a racist .
1. Chapter 1

''Sam i'm pregnant.''

Sam froze at what she just said to him he could'nt belive what she was saying to him. Why does life keep doing this to him haven't he had enough with her parents,siblings and friends what is he going to do he is unemployed and lives in a run down motel with no money to his only good thing about his life is her, shes the light he has in his dark tunnel thats call a life but now shes pregnant which means her family anf friends are going to kill him.

''WHAT.''

''I'M pregnant.''

''How could this happen Mercedes I though you were on the pill.''

''I was but my mom found out that I was taking them and toke them away from me, I told you that when we were about to do it.''

''Mercedes you know I don't pay attention to anything thats going on when were about to do it, the world could be ending and I wound'nt know.''

''So this is my fault.''she said with tears in her eyes.

''What no it's just that everybody things were not together anymore...what are they going to do when they fine out your pregnant with my child.''

''I don't know.''

''Your father sweared if he saw you around me again hes going to kill me and I know he meant it.''


	2. Chapter 2

_ Six Months Earlier _

''I'm really proud of you Mercedes for passing all your classes.'' said a very proud Sheldon Jones.

Mercedes smiled at her fathers happiness nothing else makes him more happier than her doing everything he wants her to do. She tries to please her family in everything way she can so she don't get on her fathers bad side.

''Thanks daddy.''

''Do want go to out for Chinese food later?'' He ask her while going through some files of patients in his office.

''Nah it's fine i'll go by the pool and finish reading my book.'' She said hiding the sadness in your voice.

''Alright but don't go in the pool it's dirty, the pool boy is coming today.''

Mercedes walked out of her fathers office and went up to her room so she could change in to her bikini. When she _was_ finish putting on he favorite pink bikini Mercedes picked up her book that was on the night stand. She went into the kitchen to get an soda. Then Mercedes went out side by the pool and sat on the seat and started reading her book.

''Hey''said someone voice she never heard before.

When Mercedes looked up she saw the most beautiful green eyes looking at her. She didn't know what to say her heart was pounding in her chest. what was seconds felt like hours to Mercedes to the way she was looking at him.

''Um hi.'' she said trying not to look like she wasn't freaking out on the inside.

''I'm here to clean the pool.'' He said to her.

''Oh um do you want me to call my dad.'' she said to him.

''Yeah just to let him know I came.'' He said looking at her with a smile on his face.

''Alright.'' she said getting up from her seat with her book in her hand.

Sam couldn't help but look at her beautiful body as she was walking the sun was making her dark skin glow. He never saw her before in town and he knew everyone maybe they just moved here or something. Sam stop thinking as soon has he seen Mercedes and her father coming towards him.

''Make sure to clean my pool good young man.'' He said looking Sam up and down.

''Yes sir.'' Sam said while looking at Mercedes beautiful.

Sheldon saw the way Sam and Mercedes was looking at each other. Then he looked at what Mercedes was wearing and almost fell. When did she started dressing like a vixen. He had to but an end to this fast.

''What the hell do you have on Mercedes Jones.'' he ask looking at her with shame in his eyes.

''Um a bikini.''

''Never wear that again go change.''

''Daddy i'm fifteen I can wear a bikini.''

''Go change now I do not allow my daughter to look like a vixen.''

Mercedes ran all the way up to her room in tears. She changed into a sweat pants and a long sleeves shirt. Then she went back to the pool for her book.

''Hey you alright.'' She heard the pool boy ask her.

''Yeah i'm fine.'' She said hiding her sadness.

''You didn't look like a vixen to me.'' he said with a smile on her face.

''thanks I guess.'' She shyly.

''No really your beautiful no matter what clothes you have on.'' He said to her. jk

''Thank you.''

''Did you guys just moved here or something cause I never say you before.''

''Um no I've lived here for a long time now.''

''How come I never saw you before.''

''My brother usually clean the pool before but he's going to college now and I'm home school.''

''No wonder I saw you before, beautiful girl like you seems like your always in side.''

Mercedes was blushing like their was no tomorrow she couldn't help it this cute boy was talking to her and saying how beautiful she is.

''Yeah thank you.''

''Whats your name.''

''Mercedes Jones.''

'' Hi Mercedes i'm Sam Evans.'' he showed her his wining smile.

Sheldon was in his office when he heard a loud laugh coming from the pool so he looked through the window and saw his daughter laughing and talking to the white pool boy.

''Don't want to forget about you Mercedes do you have a Facebook.''

''um no but i do have a email account.''

''Wow your the first person I know who don't have an Facebook.'' He said with a smile on his face.

''MERCEDES GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE NOW AND STOP TALKING THE HELP.''

Mercedes gave Sam her email address and ran inside where she saw her father waiting for her.


End file.
